¿Entre el pasado y el presente?
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: La vida siempre trae pruebas consigo, algunas lograras superarlas facilmente sin embargo otras pueden marcarte,Haruka es prueba de ello. SchneiderXOcsX?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Vamos Karl!- Gritaba frente al televisor, mientras miraba el partido de mi querido amigo, hubiera querido ir a verlo pero no era el momento, mi hermana estaba sentada junto a mí mirándome como si yo fuera un bicho raro

-Creo que no debo de preguntar porque gritas como loca, el futbol te trastorna Haruka- Voltee a verla, le saque la lengua como niña pequeña y seguí viendo mi partido de futbol. Un rato más tarde el primer tiempo había terminado con el marcador empatado a dos goles, me levante de mi sofá un poco entumida, estar sentada por un buen rato en el sofá no era muy recomendable que digamos

-¡Al fin!- Exclamo feliz mi hermana

-¿A fin que?- Pregunte

-Te dignas a moverte de ese sofá

-¡Oye!

-Dime algo, ¿es así como pasas tu tiempo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Digamos que cuando yo no estoy así te comportas, no sé, ¿no tienes otra cosa en que entretenerte?

-Claro que sí, pero llego demasiado exhausta como para pensar en hacer otra cosa, los entrenamientos me tienen muerta, además a veces Karl viene a verme y nos quedamos platicando

-Lo sé, pero no se hermanita no podrías hacer otras cosas, ¿acaso no sales con otras personas además de Schneider?- La mire con enojo- No pongas esa cara

-Entonces no digas tonterías, tu que puedes saber, no sabes lo cansado de los entrenamientos, además de los partidos, si tu solo eres una cantante, y además de ello parece que no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace años, quiero superarme y ser una de las mejores jugadoras de futbol en todo el mundo, tengo una meta que cumplir, no creo que sepas como me siento

-Lo sé, tal vez no sepa cómo te sientes pero, me gustaría salir contigo, esa obsesión tuya de ser la mejor, me esta trastornado, sé que lo que paso en Japón no te gusto mucho que digamos pero, debes superarlo

-Bromeas ¿cierto?- No respondió además de que no la deje, ya que el segundo tiempo había comenzado, una vez más mi atención fue solo para a tv

En serio estas grave Haruka-Mire mi reloj, eran las siete, por lo que la noche aún era joven, podría llamar a Chris y las dos salir, estaba aburrida y lo menos que quería era estar viendo a Haruka gritar majadería y media por un simple partido de futbol, fui a mi habitación, busque ropa adecuada me cambie y Salí del departamento, dejando sola a Haruka, tome mi celular mientras bajaba por el ascensor, marque el número de Chris no paso mucho tiempo cuando me respondió, rápidamente la invite a hacer algo, con tal de que me quitara el aburrimiento que traía encima, al parecer el que terminara mi gira y me dieran vacaciones no fue una gran idea que digamos, sonreí cuando logre divisar a Chris…

Christine Evans, era una chica mitad alemana, mitad inglesa, piel blanca, pelo rubio y ojos color avellana, era mi mejor amiga además de mi compañera de trabajo, ya que las dos éramos un dueto, al verla acercarse a mi sonreí

-Hola Miyabi-Me dijo, suspire con desgana- No me digas que peleaste con Haruka de nuevo

-Sí, bueno pelear, pelear no, más bien algo parecido- Las dos comenzamos a caminar

-¿Te parece si vamos a cenar algo?- Asentí, mientras tomábamos un taxi, ella indico una dirección y después volvió a nuestra platica- No entiendo

-Ella sigue con su obsesión por ser la mejor

-Pero no tiene nada de malo o ¿sí?

-No lo tendría si, estuviera impulsada por su verdadero sueño, pero no, ella lo hace para demostrarle a la directiva japonesa de futbol, que estaba equivocada por rechazarla para la selección, además si le sumas lo de…- Sabia bien que aparte de eso había otra cosa

-Aunque no puedes culparla, ella siempre estuvo ilusionada con pertenecer a ella y que de buenas a primeras se le haya negado eso…-Chris no siguió hablando

- Aunque ha conseguido uno de sus objetivos que es ser parte de una selección, siento que ya no juega con la misma pasión que antes

-¿Lo dices porque se naturalizo como alemana?- Asentí, parecía que yo solo era la única que veía mal todo esto- Miyabi creo que ya no debes meterte en eso, son decisiones que ella tomo y no puedes hacer nada más, la conoces y por más que le digas, no te hará ni el mínimo caso

-Lo se

El partido termino, estaba contenta ¡el Bayer había ganado! Por supuesto más tarde hablaría con Schneider para felicitarlo

Aunque esperaría un rato, por lo que mejor decidí prepararme algo para cenar, en casa no había ningún ruido, ¿será que Miyabi había salido?- No debo darle importancia total es su vida- Busque en la cocina algunos ingredientes, no me haría nada elaborado, solo un poco de curry

Una vez que mi cena estaba lista, me serví, acomode la mesa para poder cenar a gusto, antes de sentarme, fui interrumpida por el ruido de mi teléfono, fui a contestar

-¿Hola?-Pregunte

-¡Haruka!-Me llamaron alegremente

-Oh Heike- Respondí- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Pues no realmente, solo quería avisarte sobre el entrenamiento, será a las diez en punto, cambiaron la hora de último momento

-Ya, entiendo, entonces nos veremos allá, gracias por el aviso- Colgué y deje el teléfono encima de la mesa, así, si alguien volvía a llamar ya no sería necesario levantarme- Ahora si, a cenar- Me senté tranquilamente y comencé a comer

Unas horas más tarde. No recuerdo con mucha claridad con certeza qué hora era, pero decidí que debía irme a dormir ya, mañana tenia entrenamiento y por ello debía dormir bien, me dirigí a mi habitación, camine, or un pequeño pasillo que daba a mi habitación, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, vi que había una nota pegada en ella

"Cuando te dignes a preguntarte donde estoy, te aviso que Salí"

Miyabi

Sin más, deje la nota y me metí en mi habitación, antes de dormir, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Schneider donde lo felicitaba por su victoria hoy

Sucumbí rápidamente ante Morfeo, ni siquiera me pregunte donde podría estar Miyabi

Notas:

Bueno esta es mi nueva historia, desde hace tiempo traía la espinita de hacerla, ojala y les guste, aunque aún no tiene mucha forma con el paso de los capítulos entenderán más a fondo esta nueva locura salida de mi cabeza

*Besos helados*

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa (Supercampeones) son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi Y por supuesto Shueisha


	2. Chapter 2 Mini partido

El ruido del despertador me levanto, me levante adormilada aun, apague lentamente mi despertador, mire a mi alrededor y apenas estaba amaneciendo, decidí darme una ducha antes de desayunar…

Al terminar de alistarme, tome mis respectivas cosas y Salí de mi habitación con mi teléfono en mano, tenía un mensaje sin leer, era de Schneider, sonreí para mi

_"¡Gracias! Por eso, me alegra saber que viste el partido"_

Llegue a la sala, no había nadie, al parecer Miyabi no llego a casa, puse mi mochila en uno de los sofás, después me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno

-¡Que delicioso se ve mi desayuno!-No pude evitar alabarme, pero de verdad lo que me había preparado se veía delicioso, sin demorarme más comencé a desayunar en completa paz.

Cerca de las 9:30 era hora de irme, tome mis cosas del sofá y sin esperar a ver a Miyabi me dirigí a mi entrenamiento

Hice mi calentamiento como de costumbre, el día estaba soleado y era bochornoso estar entrenando, aun así no deje que eso me aturdiera

El entrenador nos pidió hacer tiros directos a la portería por lo que todo el equipo comenzó a hacerlo, una por una

-¡Haruka tu turno!- Asentí, tome un balón y dispare, tire a una de las esquinas de la portería confundiendo a nuestra portera, satisfecha di media vuelta para dar paso a la siguiente

Después repasamos algunas jugadas, al lado de Heike corríamos ella con el balón, mientras nos acercábamos peligrosamente a la portería, pronto ella me paso el balón, comenzamos con nuestra ya conocida serie de pases, el balón ahora estaba en mi poder, entramos a la zona de tiro, analice rápidamente la portería, debía planear donde debía terminar el balón, no tenía muy buen ángulo por lo que rápidamente se lo pase a Heike, ella sin dudar remato, pronto el balón se encontraba en la portería.

Heike celebro el gol, como de costumbre- Hagámoslo de nueva cuenta Heike…-Dije y ella asintió, repetimos la jugada otras tres veces, para perfeccionarla, una vez que terminamos con ello, nuestro entrenador propuso jugar un partido para terminar por el día de hoy, tras dividir el equipo nuestro partido dio inicio

-Bien Haruka veamos de lo que estas hecha- Mire con una deja alzada a Heike, quien me estaba desafiando mientras le arrebataba el balón a una de mis compañeras, el entrenador la había puesto en el otro equipo

-Después no te arrepientas de tus palabras- Le dije y corrí en su dirección, dispuesta a quitarle el balón, me centre solamente en ella y dado que era una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo me agradaba el que me desafiara, al alcanzarla me puse frente a ella para evitar que siguiera avanzando, esta sonrió y trato a toda costa de pasar por mí, cosa que no lograba- Parece que ya es hora de que ese balón venga conmigo, me moví hacia la derecha haciendo que ella lo hiciera del lado contrario

-No por ahora- Dijo y comenzó a correr nuevamente

-¿Eso crees?- Di media vuelta sonriendo ampliamente- Pareces principiante- De nieva cuenta voltee y Salí corriendo- Nunca te confíes al dejar ver que hago ese tipo de cosas- Seguí corriendo ya con el balón en mi poder, instantáneamente hice un pase para librarme ya que dos me estaban marcando y no podía moverme libremente, una vez que se distrajeron por el pase, me deshice de la marca y Salí corriendo hacia la portería, corriendo por la banda izquierda, cuando la chica que traía el balón se vio marcada, me devolvió el balón por las alturas, afortunadamente fue un pase fácil que recibí con el pecho, estaba en un muy buen ángulo para tirar y sin dudar así lo hice….cinco segundos más tarde el balón estaba dentro de la portería

El partido quedo 3-2 a favor de mi equipo, después de eso, me fui a las duchas, el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin y mañana teníamos partido

-Buen partido Haruka- Dijo alguien a mi espalda, era Heike

-Lo mismo digo, hoy me diste muchos problemas- Rio por lo que le dije

-Eso me gusta, meter en problemas a la estrella del Bayer jajajaja- Alce una ceja y seguí mi camino a las regaderas junto a ella- Te imaginas Haruka- Dijo de pronto, después de unos minutos de silencio, la mire confundida

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte

-Pues sí, por ahora nuestro equipo es el más poderoso en la liga femenil de Alemania, estamos invictas, creo que es genial

-No te entiendo

-Bueno, sabes que pronto será el mundial sub-19 femenil que se llevara a cabo en nuestro país y me eh preguntado si nos llamaran para que juguemos allí- No dije nada, ella tenía razón, bueno no sería tan pronto, y dado que Alemania estaba calificada automáticamente por ser anfitrión, me preguntaba si había posibilidad de que la selección de este país me convocara, después de todo me había naturalizado como Alemana, queriendo olvidar mi horroroso pasado en Japón, trate de borrar todo lazo con ese país

-Es probable que tú seas convocada, eres muy buena jugadora, no lo dudo, pero yo…

-Haruka, tampoco yo dudo que Alemania deje ir a tan buena jugadora, aunque no hayas nacido aquí, ya eres Alemana, sería un total desperdicio el no convocarte- Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a ducharse, me quede parada sin decir nada, ¿era cierto lo que decía? Pero no podía hacerme ilusiones nuevamente, ya había pasado por algo así y no lo haría nuevamente

Al salir de darme una rápida ducha, encontré a Heike aun allí, me sorprendió un poco ya que ella era siempre una de las primeras en marcharse- Pensé que ya te habías marchado- Le dije sin mas

-No, quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo

-Eh…

-Esta vez no acepto un no por respuesta, siempre que te invito te niegas-Era cierto, aquello que me decía, siempre me negaba a salir con ella, pero esa era una costumbre mía ya, digamos que no me interesaba fraternizar con nadie, a excepción de Karl, pero el era un caso muy diferente

-Está bien qué más da- Le respondí después de una rato, ante su espera

-Bien, te veré en el estacionamiento- Asentí y ella se fue dejándome sola, me cambie de ropa, tome mis cosas y Salí a encontrarme con ella, una vez en el estacionamiento, la encontré recargada en su auto, mientras veía distraídamente su teléfono- Parece que has llegado, te tardas una eternidad allí, vamos sube- Hice caso a lo que me dijo y me subí a su auto al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hacía, prendió el auto y poco después lo puso en marcha- Me di cuenta de que no tienes auto ¿verdad?-Asentí

-La verdad eh estado pensando seriamente en comprarme uno, no es cómodo viajar en taxi a veces

-Dímelo a mí, por eso decidí comprarme uno, estaba harta de ellos-Tuvimos una pequeña charla normal mientras nos dirigíamos a comer algo, esto era extraño para mí, hacía tiempo que no hacia este tipo de cosas, bueno de cierta manera, pues con Karl las cosas eran de otra manera- Hemos llegado- Dijo Heike sacándome rápidamente de mis pensamientos, estaciono el auto y las dos salimos de él, ella me condujo a un restaurant, sin embargo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de entrar, era Miyabi

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunte algo brusca

-¿Andamos de malas?

-No, pero que se te ofrece

-Nada importante solo quería saber si llegaras pronto

-No lo se, estoy ocupada

-Bueno, entonces…-Se quedó callada unos instantes- Nos veremos en la noche, supongo

-Si, hasta la no…-No pude terminar mi frase ya que choque con alguien dado que venía distraída, colgué y me di cuenta de que había tirado a la persona con la que choque por lo que, me apresure a ayudarla…-Disculpa no te vi…

-¿Haruka?- Pregunto yo me quede algo confundida, era la voz de una chica-¿Eres Haruka cierto?

-¿Nos conocemos o nos hemos visto en algún lugar?- Estaba confundida

-Sí, bueno aunque solo han sido unas cuantas veces- Sonrió

-No puedo recordarte, disculpa ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-Asintió

-Tal vez ya no me recuerdes porque hace como dos años que no nos vemos, soy Marie, la hermana de Karl- Eso me dio la respuesta

-¿Marie? ¡Oh como no te reconocí!-Le sonreí- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Estoy esperando a Karl, me invito a comer hoy

-Entiendo- Le dije- Si me disculpas me retiro, fue un gusto volver a verte, por favor salida a tus padres de mi parte- Ella asintió y yo seguí mi camino, Heike se había adelantado para entrar al restaurant mientras yo contestaba, así que al entrar ella ya estaba en una mesa

-Disculpa-Me senté frente a ella

-No te preocupes, ¿pero porque te demoraste tanto?

-Ah sucede que al terminar mi llamada me encontré a una conocida

-¿En serio?

-Si- Decidimos ordenar, mientras esperábamos, pedimos algunas bebidas, no me había dado cuenta pero, Heike era una persona muy agradable, a pesar de que llevaba años en ese equipo nunca me había interesado hacer amistades con alguna de mis compañeras, Heike era una chica recién llegada, apenas llevaba un año con nosotros, venia de un club en Inglaterra a pesar de ser de aquí

Mire a Marie entrar al restaurant, en compañía de Karl y otra persona, no decidí darle importancia, el mesero llego con nuestro pedido y comenzamos a comer

Al terminar, nos quedamos charlando un rato, Heike me estaba contando algunas anécdotas de ella mientras estuvo en Inglaterra, cuando decidimos que era hora de marcharnos, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero yo no, en su lugar le pedí que me esperara unos segundos, mientras saludaba a alguien, ella me acompaño alegando que quería conocer también a mi conocido

-Hola- Salude una vez que estuve frente a la mesa de Marie, Karl y el desconocido que había entrado con ellos, solo que Karl estaba de espaldas, instantáneamente volteo, le sonreí

-Haruka, ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto algo sorprendido, mientras me miraba

* * *

**Notas:**

**Captain Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi y por supuesto Shueisha**

**Y aquí se termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**Oh por cierto agradezco infinitamente los reviews de:**

_**Princess Soccer y Marjos Garmin**_

**¡Gracias!**

**Bueno es todo por el momento**

****Besos helados****

**DH**

¡Hola!

*Besos helados*

DH


End file.
